Knight Quest
by Joy Machs
Summary: Prólogo da jornada de William, um rapaz de 14 anos que segue uma carreira promissora de cavaleiro. Ele e mais 4 amigos embarcam em estranhas aventuras e jogos de poder.


**Knight Quest - A Gameboy Game®**

**Comentários do autor:  
**_#Bem, eu gosto muito de RPG e costumo jogar um grande número deles. Por estranha coicidência, na época em que o emolador de gameboy estava em alta, eu comprei um cd no camelô com os emuladores dos consoles da nintendo(GB, SNES e NES) com mais de 1000 jogos por R$5,00! XD e em especial, um joguinho de RPG muito simples de Gameboy me chamou a atenção. Então como primeira fanfiction, escolhi pegar esse joguinho e passar para o papel de uma forma mais adequada a leitura. Espero que gostem, porque passar um jogo onde as únicas falas são de um rei que te mandar fazer um monte de coisas e dos figurantes que não te ajudam em nada, é difícil pacas! XD Divirtam-se..._

* * *

Prólogo...

Durante três dias e três noites, o pequeno reino do castelo de pedras escuras comemora o fim de mais um ano satisfatório e o inicio de mais um ano próspero. Muitas pessoas desse pequeno reino conhecido como "Aldeia", vagam pelas suas ruas e pela praça central a procura de diversão e trabalho. Umas passam se divertindo com brincadeiras, bebidas, comidas típicas e danças folclóricas durante todas as três noites. Outros montam suas tendas para vender frutas, tapeçaria, ferramentas e até armas, na intenção de começar o novo ano com dinheiro no bolso durante todas as três tardes do festival.

Mas esse final de ano foi diferente. Durante a noite do segundo dia, Aldeia foi atacada por um grande número de goblins, famintos e furiosos que investiram contra as pessoas que brincavam e comemoravam a chegada de uma nova fase em suas vidas. Como o festival reunia um grande número de pessoas, a segurança nos portões e pelas ruelas do pequeno reino foram reduzidas a quase 10, que facilitou a invasão em massa.

Felizmente, os poucos soldados e cavaleiros que se mantiveram em seus postos naquela noite, conseguiram deter a dominação do reino e afugentar os poucos goblins que se mantiveram vivos. Mas como dizem os sábios: Em uma luta, não existe vitória; ao mesmo tempo em que o grupo de goblins foi reduzido a poucos, o número de pessoas inocentes que foram assassinadas e de soldados que morreram em combate protegendo suas casas passou da casa dos 100. Homens, mulheres, idoso, crianças, deficiêntes... Ninguém foi poupado. Dos que sobreviveram, só lhe restavam reconstruir suas casas e restabelecer sua família e rezar para que não acontecesse mais uma vez, mas um jovem, horrorizado em ter que assistir aos soldados retirarem os corpos dilacerados sem piedade, decidiu que aquilo não poderia acontecer de novo e com a convicção de que faria a diferença no futuro do seu pequeno vilarejo, aproveitou que havia feito 14 anos a três dias antes do ataque e seguiu em direção ao castelo, com a intenção de se recrutar e se tornar o cavaleiro que acabaria com essa guerra estúpida.

William, um menino magro, com seus 1,57cm de altura, cabelos pretos engrenhados e grandes olhos castanhos, solicitou um encontro com o capitão da academia militar de Aldeia depois de 3 dias. Era um lugar pequeno, proporcional ao pequeno reino, mas era de lá que saíam os mais bravos guerreiros para as mais incríveis e inacreditáveis missões. Nessa academia, eles acolhiam crianças orfãns com a intenção de cria-las justamente para se tornarem soldados do reino de Aldeia. William, havia perdido sua tia, morta tendo sua cabeça decepada por uma machadinha de um goblin, a qual carrega consigo desde então. Sua mãe morreu depois de 3 dias após o parto de Will, com hemorragia e seu pai os abandonou ainda antes dele nascer. Só o conhecia por uma pintura que a mãe guardava debaixo do travesseiro escondido.

No encontro com o capitão da academia, Oliver, um jovem alto e forte, de aproximadamente 25 anos, com cabelos claros, curtos e olhos azuis profundos, Will explicou sua atual situação. Disse a respeito dos parentes, das suas perdas, tanto familiares quanto da sua residência e sobre o seu desejo de justiça. Comovido de certa forma, Oliver aceitou o menino em sua academia e assim passou a treina-lo a fim de transformar Will em um ótimo combatente. Desde então, foram 5 anos estudando, tendo atividades físicas e missões simples como honda e expedições de expanção, até o dia da sua primeira missão de combate. William e mais 4 jovens como ele foram designados a invadirem uma caverna ao norte de Aldeia e prender o líder dos Goblins.

O sangue de Will ferveu ao receber a notícia e rapidamente se aprontou para o cumprimento da missão. Não esperava a hora em que encontraria com aqueles baderneiros. Foi como se não tivesse passado 5 anos desde oincidente no festival. Pegou então sua espada e sua armadura, ambas com o emblema de Aldeia(uma flor de lis azul, sobre um standart amarelo alaranjado) e seguiu para o portão norte do reino. Lá, juntamente com seus 4 cadetes, partiram para a caverna dos goblins...


End file.
